Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current conversion technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a direct current conversion device and an operation method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Direct current (DC) power conversion is used to convert the DC electric energy between different voltage levels. In many applications, a multiple of series-connected DC conversion circuits or DC conversion modules are used to lower the voltage level of each power conversion circuit. When the DC input ends or the DC output ends of the multiple of DC conversion circuits are coupled in series, the DC input end or the DC output end of each of the DC conversion circuits has to be controlled within a predetermined voltage range to avoid the protective shut-down of the power conversion circuit or the damage of the circuit components due to the voltage that exceeds the limit. However, the implementation and the effect of the control method may vary with the circuit configuration and the operation condition, and may be related to the cost and efficiency of the converter circuit.
When a multiple of energy storing elements are used in the energy storing system such as batteries and capacitors, the storing capacity can be fully used when the charging and discharging energy matches the capacity of each of the energy storing units.